darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Occultist
The Occultist, true name Zu Zu, is an adventurer found in player-owned ports. She is the most powerful Occultist and seeks death, in order to prevent the secret of her immortality from falling into the wrong hands. She can be unlocked and give special voyages to the player running the port if they have a Runecrafting level of at least 90. The Occultist can be unlocked through the tutorial or a special voyage. She can be found upstairs in the bar when she is in port. Upgrading an icon hotspot with the Occult Artefact will increase your chance to attract the Occultist. Zu Zu's story Previous storyline cutscenes can be replayed by talking to Zu Zu when she is in the port. Part 1: Meet the Occultist The player and their partner rescue Zu Zu from the villagers planning to kill her. After being rescued, Zu Zu complains that the villagers were so unimaginative that she'd had to suggest different ways that they could try to kill her, to no avail. At the end of the meeting, she suggests meeting to discuss her death. Part 2: The Brain Zu Zu comes to the player with a unique proposition: she wants to die because tyrants and other evil people are after her gift of immortality. She would rather die than give it to them, but she needs the player's help to end her immortality and her life. A ritual must take place, but she needs three items: a brain, body and blood. She asks the player to gather these items. The player agrees to help in return for a reward. After the voyage, The Occultist comments that the brain she has successfully stolen from Seeker Synapse is cloying, and that she should pack a purse and tissues next time she steals a brain. Part 3: The Body Zu Zu asks the player for help to travel to Keening Reef where she will find the second item for the ritual: the body. She needs part of the reef, which is created by the bodies of dead sea creatures. During the voyage, the ship comes upon Discord, a narwal rider and the bodyguard of Quin. Quin is a previous employer of the Occultist who is trying to track her down in order to gain immortality. However, the trip is successful and the body is obtained. Part 4: The Blood Zu Zu must now travel to Aloft Dagger, tower of the soothsayers, where she can get the third component for the ritual, the blood, from the moss that grows on the sacrificed bodies. She recalls her childhood spent there, where she was taught, but as her powers were greater than these soothsayers, they didn't know how to properly deal with her, so they kept her isolated, starved her and provided her with little creatures to sacrifice. However, Quin brought her freedom and took her under his employment, giving everything to her to sacrifice. Zu Zu also mentions how once many occultists were put to death by the khans, fearing their powers, and that now the soothsayers want her dead. During the voyage, Oroshu, khan of Falling Blossom island, steals the brain, the body and the blood. He asks her to travel to his island, as he had freed her from Quin, who had turned paranoid about eternal life, in exchange for her hand in marriage, and now he wants his promise fulfilled. Part 5: A Date With Oroshu Zu Zu tells the player that she has promised Oroshu his marriage, but only if it is turned into a huge celebration, during which the player's crew will use the commotion to steal back the brain, body and blood. The mission is a success, the crew retrieves the parts for the ritual and Oroshu is killed in the midst of all the people trying to get to Zu Zu. When she returns, she says that she will discuss the finalities and her resumed mortality with the player at a later point. Part 6: The Loophole Zu Zu tells the player that the ritual has failed since it wasn't strong enough to remove her power. Then she admits that she isn't really in front of you. She is currently standing at the place called the "Hole of the World" and what you see is her projection, which she has accomplished using a simple spell. She intends to throw herself into the Hole of the World. Quin's bodyguard Discord is there, looking to spirit her away. You send a ship to stop her before she can kill herself or be captured. Upon return, she is amused but frustrated until you remind her that with the death of Oroshu, there is only one person left who wishes to possess her -- Quin. Your plan is to stay vigilant and let her live as a free person, not a possession. She agrees with your plan, and thanks you. Upon successful completion of this voyage, you receive a bonus of 25 Chi. Resource voyages Zu Zu's morale and combat based resource voyages are called An Arcane Bounty. They reward the player with chimes and the region's resource or, later in the game, Chi, but do not advance the story line. The adversity and reward vary depending on the region. When Zu Zu offers more than one special voyage, the player must choose between them. Experience voyages Zu Zu's experience voyages are called Arcane Knowledge. They reward the player with Runecrafting experience, but do not advance the story line. The adversity and reward vary depending on the region. When Zu Zu offers more than one special voyage, the player must choose between them. Joint voyages Zu Zu prefers to work with The Missionary or The Memory. When she and one of the two are at the port, their joint voyages are available in the special voyages list. Additionally, when all of her, The Assassin and The Whaler's story voyages are complete, trio voyages become available when two of the trio are in port together. The storyline features them working together to defeat and kill Quin. Dialogue , The Convict, The Missionary, The Occultist, The Biologist, and The Whaler.]] Personality Zu Zu is something of a nymphomaniac, as she mentions having requested that Quin provide her with "oiled slaves" as part of her "research". Zu Zu will flirt with the character even if they are female. She also has unrequited feelings for Tomlin, the missionary (who considers her a heretic). She speaks with a very strong Asian accent, similarly to other characters from the Eastern Lands. Category:Player-owned ports